For the Love of IT
by malikgurl4life
Summary: This is a story about some characters i made up. not good at summarys sorry there is a better one inside
1. Default Chapter

For the love of it

summery-this story is done in roleplay form

it might not be all that good but it is the best i could do

this story is about how a girl and a boy got together and solved their differences threw love

and comapssion. it is aslo about to people from two different houses who came together and

fell into love. Harry Potter is not in this story altough the houses and one of the characters are based on the same. aslo snape is in this movie.

PRELUDE

Many people believe that sometimes magic is something that is used to do tricks. But tere is a world of some people who do have magic powers and are able to conger up potions and use spells. They are know as witches and wizards. and there is a school were these witches and wizards can learn how to use their gift. This story revolves around a school called Hogwarts.

Some of these people were killed in the past in the 19th centrey and even now by people who do not believe that someone can do things just by useing their mind or saying a simple spell. Most of the time it ends up that, that witch or wizard will curse the one who kills them before they die.

But now a world was made were witches and wizards can live alone and peacefully. It was the wizarding world and now many people live without fear. Except some who believe that the evil wizard Voldemor is still alive.

Chapter One

First Day

A blonde girl with brite green eyes was sitting in the griffindor common room looking at all the other students doing homework or talking. She was always left out of things. Her name was Aria Lupin, the daughter of Remus Lupin. She was the one girl in every group of people that only had one friend. And his name was Blaze Braska. Aria sighed at the though of him. He was the boy who she had had a crush on sence the first year. Many girls did of corse and now she was starting to think he was going to end up going out with a girl named Ginny Weasley.

Sometimes Aria would just sit by the lake and think about why she was like the way she was or rea a book or write about how cute Blaze was in her jurnal or think about names about the children she knew she would never have. But right now she was just watching the other students talk about who they were going to go with to the Yule Ball that she was loathing to go to. But so far no one had asked her.

She put on her headphones and listened to Linkin Park loudly untill she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see blaze and she smiled an took off her headphones. "Yes?" she said quietly.

Blaze talked with a slight studder but not noticeable. "Um i was wondeing...would you like to go to the three broomsticks with me for a butterbeer?" Aria smiled

"Of corse i would" blaze was known for his heavy drinking and it was typical that he wanted to go a drink but this time was different.

As they headed to th three broomsticks Blaze slowly snuck his hand to holding Aria's. Aria blushed but looked at him all the same.

About two hours later the two walked out, Blaze was flushed slightly and he was swaying from drunkness. Aria of corse was walking perfectly she was not drunk because she only had one. They slowly walked up to the castle and back up to he common room before anyone saw them. When they got up to the common room they departed and went to bed. Aria sat on her bed and took her jurnal out from under her matress and wrote in it.

_Today i went to the three broomsticks with blaze and he asked me to go to the Yule ball with him. i am so happy. this is the best thing that has ever happened to me...well besides finding out that i was a witch but anyways. i can wait untill the yule ball!_

When she was finished she put her jurnal back and layed down to go to bed thinking. _'omg...what am i going to wear?!'_


	2. chapter two

Chapter Two

Second Day

Love Lies

The next morning Aria woke up happy. She got dressed and headed down to the common room and walked over to a sleeping Blaze who was laying on the couch. Aria sat next to him and shook him slightly "Blaze wake up" about ten seconds later Blaze woke up looking up at Aria.

"To early" he moaned. Then he rolled over and puled the covers over his head. Aria rolled her eyes and stood up and walked out of the common room and to the great hall for breakfast.

On the other end of the great hall a blonde boy had just sat down for breakfast when he saw a girl with flowing blonde hair and blue eyes walk into the slytherin table sitting next to Marcus Flint. To the point that he knew the girls name was Missy (to let the ppl i rp with this is Aria kankika but changed her name to not confuse people.) She was the datuter of the minister of magic. Although she was younger than what many would think. He smirked at her, "What are you looking at draco?" asked another slytherin girl about a year behind Draco him self.

"Nuthing" he spat back, and proseded to eat his breakfast

Aria walked out of the great hall after eating breakfast happy that classes were cancelled for today. She walked to the common room where she saw blaze still sleeping on the couch and walks over to him and shakes him. "Time to wake up Blaze"

Blaze looked up at her and moaned and tried to go back to bed. "oh no you dont" said Aria as she started to tickle him.

Blaze snikered and started to tickle Aria back. "let me sleep Aria" He said. Aria just rolled her eyes and walks up to her dorm to change into cloths that she wore during times when she did not have classes. She then pulled out her camera from her trunk and went down to take a picture of blaze as he slept. The flash woke up blaze once again as he got up and chased Aria around the common room. "gimmy that'' and of corse Aria developed the picture with a wave of her wand and ran up to her dorm and locked it in her trunk than sat on it crossing her legs and looking at him innocently. Blaze made a pouty face and sat on her bed and picked up a picture of her father off her bed stand. The picture had her father holding a young girl about the age of 6 which he guessed to be Aria.

please review i will continue if i get at least one review

update at the least on friday


End file.
